<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Test From God by imwalkinhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991199">A Test From God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwalkinhere/pseuds/imwalkinhere'>imwalkinhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught masterbating, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie's Red Shorts, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masterbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, The Quarry (IT), Underwater Blow Jobs, cos i dont know how to write anything else now, i don't know if it logistically works just take my word for it, i wrote this instead of my english coursework you guys, jerking off, no beta we die like men, they're like 17 in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwalkinhere/pseuds/imwalkinhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddie spends the summer before senior year at Christian summer camp, no one misses him more than Richie, but when he finally meets the Losers again, he is not at all what Richie had prepared for. Eddie Kasprak looks ready to sin.</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>“Hurry up, Richie. It’s so hot.” Eddie whined. Richie’s dick twitched in his pants. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered. After some fiddling, he finally managed to get the pesky crucifix off and Eddie turned around to take it. </p><p>They were standing very close. </p><p>Eddie grabbed at the chain in Richie’s hand, fingers brushing together briefly as he smiled. </p><p>“Thanks, Rich.” He admonished, bending over to wrap the necklace around his fallen bike’s handlebars. </p><p>As he leant over, Richie couldn’t help but think he was being tested by God. Perhaps, the crease between Eddie’s ass and thighs was a punishment for his impure thoughts. Or maybe the tight curve of Eddie’s ass underneath the simple black briefs was a direct threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Test From God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyy! I'm back on my bullshit, you guys, procrastinating A Level responsibilities by writing porn yet again. </p><p>Enjoy the product of my procrastination folks </p><p>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a perfect day in Derry. From the practically clear blue sky to the light breeze and warm temperature, it was also the perfect day to go swimming in the quarry; the last weekend before senior year. The Losers threw their bikes down at the foot of the water and tore off their light summer clothes, ready to dive in.</p><p>“Wait!” cried Richie, just before the gang could enter the water. “Eddie isn’t here yet!” he looked a little frantic. The group looked back at him nodding quietly; it would be rude not to wait for Eddie. Richie’s eyes lingered on the clearing they had just come through.</p><p>Bill relented, walking away from the water’s edge. “You’re right, Richie.” He sat down by his bike. “We haven’t seen him all summer; Eddie would want us to wait for him.”</p><p>“If he even survived that trip.” Bev kidded. “I bet his mom and his aunts didn’t even send him to that Christian camp in the day. I bet they just locked him up in the spare room and threw away the key.” The group sniggered. Stan shook his head, but he was smiling. </p><p>“Bev! That’s a bit harsh. I’m sure Mrs Kaspbrak’s doing her best.” Ben chided with mock indignation before bursting into giggles. Mike elbowed him in the side, laughing.</p><p>“Yeah - doing her best to keep Eddie from doing anything fun.” Mike chimed in to more laughter. Richie, beat his chest melodramatically, bursting into a bout of fake tears.</p><p>“God, I miss that woman. My heart aches for her on those long, lonely nights. And my dick too!” Richie wails, staring faux wistfully into the sky. They all chortle, cracking off jokes about Eddie’s militant mother in the summer sun. Richie himself couldn’t imagine going a whole summer without his phone – that was his lifeline to the outside world, to the other losers. <em>Soon</em>, Richie thought, <em>we'll be fucking off to college across the country</em>. When was he ever going to feel this comfortable again? He looked at the clearing another time, willing Eddie to appear around the corner with his mind. He could imagine him now, in a polo shirt and shorts, toting his bottomless fanny pack and already mouthing off about the witches that kept him captive all summer. Eddie could go red in the face just ranting about something, his little arms gesticulating wildly as that little line between his eyebrows came into place. Richie smiled just thinking about it. Bill’s voice tore him out his reverie.</p><p>“Guys!” he called. “Here he comes now!” Richie looked over to the clearing, excited to finally have Eddie back to tease and rile and call names and-</p><p>Richie’s jaw fell. “Woah…” </p><p>Eddie was met with a collective stare from the Losers as he entered.</p><p>The whole thing played out in slow motion like a teen movie. </p><p>The first thing Richie noticed was his skin. Whilst Eddie was usually pretty tan, that day he was bronze gold and glowing with health. He looked like he had grown a few inches, primarily in his legs which stretched and flexed faint muscles around his bike pedals. His hair was the same dark brown, but left to grow out a little, almost messy in its gorgeous curl and being shaken gently by the breeze. Just like Richie had imagined, he was in fact wearing a polo shirt – a white one, underneath which Richie could see his exposed collarbones and an occasionally glittering gold chain he could only imagine was a crucifix. But he looked like sin, with same huge doe eyes, long lashes and pouty pink lips, but a slightly sharper jawline. Despite his growth spurt he was in the same tiny red shorts he had been wearing since freshman year which were doing wonders for his strong thighs. There was no fanny pack in sight.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Eddie called and was met with silence. </p><p><em>Jesus Christ</em>, Richie thought. His voice had even gotten a little lower. Gone was the squeaky bridge between childhood an puberty. </p><p>The group didn’t say anything. </p><p>“What’s going on? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Eddie asked, hopping off his bike and walking towards them.</p><p>“Eddie…” Bev said slowly. “You look different.”</p><p>Eddie tilted his head to the side like a puppy. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You look really nice, Eddie.” Ben said sweetly. Eddie flushed a deep red and started spluttering awkwardly. </p><p>“What – I don’t know about – it’s very kind of you to—“</p><p> “N-Never mind ab-bout th-that.” Bill shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “How’ve you been, buddy?”</p><p>The rest of the group seemed to take that as a cue to stop staring and move on. All except Richie who had entirely forgotten how to breathe. </p><p>“Surprisingly okay!” Eddie said cheerfully. “My mom was so trusting of <em>God</em> to take care of me, once I was on campus, I could basically do what I wanted. I could eat whatever, play team sports – I even started running track!”</p><p>Stan looked him up and down discreetly. “Yeah, I can see that.” Eddie looked confused so he added. “Something about your aura, I guess.” </p><p>“What about your aunts? What were they like to be with?” Mike said quickly to cover Stan’s blunder. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fucking awful, like I expected. I wish I had my phone so I could've vented to you guys.” He lamented. His voice sped up and he began to accompany his words with expressive hand gestures. “They act like I’m made of glass. I guess my mom does too, but when it’s all three of them against me, I end up treated like a baby. The whole time, they interacted with me like I was this fragile, stupid child. But we’re nearly adults. I wanna do something crazy, literally just to see what she says.” He sighs, running out of steam for the time being. “I missed you all a lot.”</p><p>“We all missed you too!” Ben smiled.</p><p>“Especially Richie…” said Bev with a shit-eating grin whilst the group chuckled.</p><p>Richie hardly noticed. He was still trying to remember how to talk. </p><p>He had always known, somewhat objectively, that Eddie was beautiful. This was something he had observed from a young age and had never really thought much of – until now. But then, Eddie is his favourite person to tease, his best friend, the person he is most physically and verbally affectionate with. Was that a friend thing? Or had Richie been pulling his pigtails for the last thirteen years?</p><p>Startled by this line of thinking, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier was speechless. </p><p>“Is that right, Rich?” Eddie asked. The sun was shining behind his head, making the tips of his curly hair glow red and gold and Richie was a little mesmerised. It suddenly made sense in Richie’s brain. Eddie had gone to church camp and come back an angel -that was the only explanation for it. Or maybe he had always been this way.</p><p>“Of course I missed you.” Richie said, a little too earnestly. “We all did. Equally. Of course.” He shot Bev a nasty glare. “Your hair looks…” Richie tried and tapered off.</p><p>Eddie looked up as if to meet the hair on his head. “Oh! Yeah, don’t make fun of me - I’m gonna get it cut soon.”</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Richie said too quickly. Eddie furrowed his brows in that adorable way Richie loved. “It looks… decent.” Bev laughed behind her hand.</p><p>“<em>Gee thanks</em>…” said Eddie, widening his eyes and drawing his eyebrows together. He turned to the rest of the group. “Well, it’s like a million degrees out. Do you guys wanna swim or what?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Bev cried, tearing her way towards the quarry’s murky depths.</p><p>The group all ran after her, having already undressed, but Richie was a little slow to move, still processing a few… new thoughts. He looked out onto the quarry and slowly began to stand up aware of Eddie undressing behind him. The boy in question cursed quietly.</p><p>“Shit.” He hissed. Richie shivered. </p><p>“Rich, could you get this clasp at the back? My mom will kill me if I get it wet.” Eddie turned around, expecting Richie to comply. He was already in his underwear and Richie tried not to stare at the delicate curve of his shoulder blades as he made his way over.</p><p>“Sure.” He said hoarsely and cleared his throat, hoping Eddie wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Trying to even his breathing, Richie leant over Eddie’s back and lifted his long, thin fingers to the clasp at Eddie’s neck. His hands were shaking a little. </p><p>“Hurry up, Richie. It’s so hot.” Eddie whined. Richie’s dick twitched in his pants. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered. After some fiddling, he finally managed to get the pesky thing off and Eddie turned around to take it. </p><p>They were standing very close. </p><p>Eddie grabbed at the chain in Richie’s hand, fingers brushing together briefly as he smiled. </p><p>“Thanks, Rich.” He admonished, bending over to wrap the necklace around his fallen bike’s handlebars. </p><p>As he leant over, Richie couldn’t help but think he was being tested by God. <em>Perhaps, the crease between Eddie’s ass and thighs is a punishment for my impure thoughts? Or maybe the tight curve of Eddie’s ass underneath the simple black briefs is a direct threat from the big guy upstairs.</em>  </p><p>Richie didn’t want to stick around to find out, terrified of being caught staring. </p><p>He made for the base of the cliff so he could get his jump over with, having already heard the tell-tale splash of his friends plummeting. </p><p>“Wait! I don’t wanna go by myself. This is the first jump of the summer for me, remember?” Eddie said, whizzing past him and making to climb to the top.</p><p>“Of course…! Why didn’t I think of that?”</p><p>The ascent was nothing short of torture as Richie was forced to watch Eddie’s legs move from below. He felt like crying once they had made it to the top. </p><p>Eddie turned to face him. “Let’s go at the same time.” He said quietly. “I always forget how high this thing is.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m gonna count down.” </p><p>“Ooh – wait.” Eddie carefully pulled off Richie’s glasses but didn’t move away. “One of these days, you’re gonna loose them. You never care where they go when you jump.”</p><p>Richie swallowed and looked away. “Thanks, Eds.” He couldn’t muster anymore. After the jump, he’d keep his distance; he was definitely being way too obvious. He cleared his throat again. “Three… two…”</p><p>Eddie grabbed his hand, not looking at him. “One!” </p><p>They took off into the sky, sailing down until they crashed and hit the water. </p><p>Richie came up and gasped for air just before Eddie who broke the surface of the water laughing. “Fuck. I missed that.” He shook his air out and swallowed a few times, Adam’s apple bobbing the long column of his throat. Richie looked away again.</p><p>“Here are your glasses.” Eddie said, doggy-paddling closer. Richie snatched them out of his hand,</p><p>“Let’s join the others.” He commanded, racing away without a response. </p><p>Eddie stared after him for a second before following and the group settled into their normal dynamic of water games and joking, feeling complete with the presence of their seventh member.</p><p>After half an hour of swimming, Richie was starting to feel a bit more like himself. He was speaking in full sentences, telling shitty jokes like usual, smiling a little more. He even did a few Voices. He mostly stayed away from Eddie who had tons to catch up on with everyone anyways, so didn’t really notice. It was just like old times.</p><p>Except of course for the fact every time Richie looked in Eddie’s direction blood starting rushing to his penis. </p><p>Then again, the more Richie thought about it, the more he realised these thoughts weren’t exactly new per-say. Richie had come to terms with the fact he liked Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend, and that he had done so for a considerable amount of time. Loving Eddie was so normal, he didn’t even notice.</p><p>“Let’s play chicken fight!” Bev suggested happily. The group all cheered, excited.</p><p>“Good idea, Bev!” said Mike.</p><p>“Alright, g-guys, t-team up.” </p><p>Bev immediately rushed over to Ben to clamber on his shoulders. Mike did the same to Bill who laughed teasingly. Eddie looked over to Richie and began to make his way over. Richie panicked.</p><p>“<em>I’ll be ref!</em>” he cried. Stan looked confused.</p><p>“But, I’m always ref.” he said slowly, as if talking to a child. </p><p>“Yeah, Staniel – and that’s not fair on you,” Richie tried to placate him with wide eyes. “Go play for a change, I don’t mind.” he said quickly.</p><p>“I don’t referee as a favour to you guys – I do it cos I prefer to watch than play. Plus you and Eds make a great team. What’s the problem?” The whole group looked at Richie imploringly, namely Eddie, who seemed a little put out. Or was Richie imagining it?</p><p>“If you don’t want to team up with me—“ Eddie started.</p><p>“Of course I want to team up with you! It’s just…” </p><p>
  <em>…The thought of your thighs around my neck and your dick pressing against the back of my head.</em>
</p><p>“…Just nothing! Hop on my shoulder Eds. Come on! Giddy up.” </p><p>As the group began to play, it was clear Eddie and Richie did make a great team, dodging and splashing their opponents, even taking down an expectedly feisty Bev. Stan had his work cut out for him getting Bev to stop using her nails. But even as they succeeded, Richie was slowly going crazy from the feeling of Eddie’s strong, wet thighs around his neck, squeezing every now and then. He was losing his mind from the sound of Eddie’s laugh in his ear, his hard abdomen pushing up against his head and – worst of all – the bulge of his cock pressed up against Richie’s neck. </p><p>What little resolve he had was quickly being eroded and Richie felt lightheaded as his blood rushed from his brain to his dick. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>“I’m gonna go pee around the corner, you guys.” Richie started to swim away ignoring the chorus of disgusted jeering and curses.</p><p>“Why can’t you go do it in the Barrens somewhere?” </p><p>“Don’t wanna get cold.” He retorted quickly and then, for good measure he added with a lopsided grin, “If the water gets any warmer, don’t think too hard about it.” </p><p>“Ugh, Richie!” Stan grimaced.</p><p>He swam far away from the group and past the waterfall, making sure he was out of sight so he could take care of his problem.  </p><p>Once he was sure no one could see him, he carefully took out his dick under the water and wrapped his hands around it.</p><p>Richie hissed in pleasure. This was going to be fast.</p><p>Not eager to arouse suspicion, he knew he couldn’t draw this out. Weirdly grateful for the water, Richie moved his hand over his cock quickly. It was slick and wet and perfect. He screwed his eyes shut in pleasure.</p><p>As his mind drifted, he imagined it was Eddie’s hand he was fucking into and not the ring of his own fist…</p><p>“<em>Hurry up Rich</em>.” The Eddie in his imagination purred, fingering the cross on his necklace. “I’m <em>so hot.</em>” </p><p>Richie pressed his eyes shut, ashamed of himself for using his best friend to get off, but it felt fucking amazing. With the image of Eddie’s doe eyes gazing up at him and letting Richie pull at the curly tendrils of his hair, Richie was close to coming. </p><p>“What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked. </p><p>Richie jolted, crying out, “Jesus fuck, Eddie!” The boy in question was less than six feet away from him.</p><p>“You seriously couldn’t wait to get off until after we left the quarry?” Eddie questioned, swimming a foot closer. Richie pulled his dick back into his underwear, trying not to feel any pleasure even though he was rock hard.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I said I was gonna pee!” </p><p>“That takes like two minutes and you’ve been gone for five. Plus, I wanted to talk to you.” </p><p>Richie glanced down awkwardly, grateful for the partial cover of the water, but still mortified. “…Like …right this second?”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve been so distracted today?” Eddie said, awkwardly glancing down at Richie’s crotch. He looked more curious than anything. “You’ve been thinking about some girl?” </p><p>“Eddie…”</p><p>“Who is she? Did you meet her over summer?” Eddie questioned quickly.</p><p>“It’s not <em>some girl</em>, Eds.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eddie deflated a little. “She’s special, huh?”</p><p>“Ugh, <em>no</em>. That’s not what I-” Richie groaned scraping a hand over his face. He should have lied, but he couldn’t go through with it. </p><p>“Then what do you mean, Richie? You’ve been acting weird today.” Eddie swam even closer and Richie instinctively moved away. “Are you avoiding me?” </p><p>They were maybe a foot away from each other. Eddie asked quietly, “Did I do something?”</p><p>“You want the truth?” Richie said finally. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>He couldn’t avoid Eddie without telling him why, Richie supposed. </p><p>If this wrecked their friendship, at least he would have been honest. Maybe, Eddie would be able to look past this in the future? But this would certainly be an end to the casual touches and the play-flirting. <em>No more climbing into Eddie's window whenever I want</em>. No more sleep overs just the two of them. Richie and Eddie were over as the world knew them. </p><p>Richie took a deep breath.</p><p>“<em>You look really hot today and whilst you were on my back I got hard</em> ...I wasn’t going to tell you cos I didn’t want to gross you out... If this… disgusts you and you don’t want to be friends anymore… I totally get it – I mean you just came back from <em>church camp</em> for God’s sake. I swear I’ll back o—”</p><p>Eddie crushed their lips together.</p><p>Startled, Richie goes totally still. Eddie kissed him. <em>Eddie kissed him. </em></p><p>Does this mean…? Could this mean…?</p><p>Eddie started to pull away.</p><p>Not wanting the kiss to end, Richie finally moved his lips against Eddie’s, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. Eddie let out a small sigh and opened his mouth a little. <em>Perfect.</em>Elated, Richie licked his way inside Eddie’s mouth as Eddie reached a hand into his wild hair. Desperate to feel the new curls, Richie reciprocated. Eddie moved closer, fitting their bodies flush together and Richie could feel Eddie’s own hardness, stiff against his hip. </p><p>He snaked his free hand down to Eddie’s crotch and palmed at his cock through those black briefs. Eddie’s hips stuttered violently as he moaned into Richie’s mouth. Eddie pulled away for a moment.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, Richie, please.” He breathed, rocking his hips into Richie’s in a way that made him feel drunk. “Touch me, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Richie gladly reached into Eddie’s underwear and pulled out his cock, making the other boy whine softly. With the pad of his index finger, he rubbed at the smooth head and Eddie keened in his arms, nearly folding in two. </p><p>“You’re <em>gorgeous</em>, Eddie. You’re so perfect.”</p><p>Eddie smiled, dizzily. “<em>Please, please, please</em>…” he was chanting shallowly, still canting his hips into Richie’s as if he couldn’t control himself. </p><p>Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie, gripping tightly as he brought his fist up and down over the expanse of his cock. Eddie whined. “Oh my God. <em>Oh my God</em>, you’re so… <em>ha</em>… good at that.” </p><p>Eddie started to fuck into Richie’s hand wildly. He was breathing so hard, Richie’s thoughts drifted to his inhaler. </p><p>“Oh fuck. Richie, I’m gonna come.” He said. He almost sounded like he was in pain.</p><p>“Come for me Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie sped up his thrusts before suddenly freezing, his face a picture of pleasure, eyes screwed up, cheeks flushed, mouth open in a silent cry. </p><p>He had barely had time to slow his breathing before he was reaching into Richie’s boxers for his neglected cock and wrapping his hand around it. </p><p>“Jesus, Rich – you’re <em>huge</em>.” His eyes were wide. “I can barely get my hand around it!” He mused with a few experimental pulls.</p><p>Richie could barely make noises let alone talk.</p><p>“Th-thanks, I get that all the time.” He panted. </p><p>Eddie’s hand was perfect. Every few strokes, he would thumb the head attentively, flicking his wrist in just the right way. He felt like his cock was growing fuller with every stroke and at this rate he was going to come any second. He could barely get enough breath in.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>Suddenly, Eddie stopped. Richie cried out at the loss. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just… I wanna try something.” Eddie kissed Richie chastely, took a huge breath and then sunk down into the water. Confused, Richie reached out a hand to find him and found Eddie’s head.</p><p>At waist level.</p><p>Eddie’s own hand secured Richie’s in his hair. </p><p><em>Oh.</em> Oh.</p><p>If Richie thought Eddie’s hand was amazing, he was not prepared for Eddie’s mouth. He nearly came at the sensation of Eddie’s lips around the head of his cock, suckling at the head like it was a popsicle. Before long, he stopped and came up for air, breathing raggedly. </p><p>Richie was panting like a dog. “Is that – is it even safe to do that?”</p><p>Eddie shrugged, taking a deep breath to go down again. </p><p>This time, Richie felt Eddie’s lips stretch around the tip of his cock, his hand forcing Richie’s to push down on his head. It was euphoria. He could tell Eddie hadn’t done this before. It was a little messy, with the occasional graze of teeth, but the smaller boy was very eager.</p><p>All Richie wanted was sink his hands in Eddie’s hair and fuck into his mouth, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him under the water. </p><p>Eddie came up a little early. His eyes were wild.</p><p>“I want you to fuck my face.” He said seriously. <em>Is Eddie an angel or just psychic?</em></p><p>“You want me to—”</p><p>“Grab my head with both hands and fuck my face until you come.”<br/><em>One more time?</em></p><p>Richie was at a loss for words.</p><p>“I can hold my breath for like two minutes, Rich. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course, but what if-“</p><p>“If anything’s wrong I’ll come up. I know when to ask for help, Chee.”</p><p>Richie thought about it for a second. </p><p>He trusted Eddie implicitly, in everything, for anything. For that reason, it wasn’t hard to trust his judgement. That and he really, really wanted to.</p><p>He nodded. Eddie smiled like a shark and took a deep breath before diving underwater. </p><p>He grabbed Richie’s cock, flushed red and probably leaking pre cum before eagerly sucking it into the tight wet heat of his mouth. </p><p>Richie gripped the sides of Eddie’s head behind his ears and began to slowly rock forward, groaning with the electric pleasure it gave him. He could feel his orgasm on the horizon. <em>If I could just speed it up a little…</em></p><p>Suddenly he felt Eddie bobbing his head even faster, like a silent telepathic encouragement. Emboldened, Richie took a breath and drove his hips into Eddie’s face, fucking his mouth with reckless abandon.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, shit, oh my God</em>.” </p><p>This was the best Richie had ever felt. The tight suction on his cock got even tighter somehow and after three more solid thrusts, he finally came, exploding into Eddie’s mouth with a weak cry.</p><p>Eddie pulled off his dick and came up, spluttering and coughing, but laughing.</p><p>Richie was petrified. “Are you okay? Oh my God I can’t believe I just did that, I’m so sorry, I went too far—”</p><p>“That was the hottest moment of my life.” Eddie said earnestly. He tucked them both away and they stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.</p><p>Eddie and wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, smiling softly, still breathing fast. </p><p>After a minute of comfortable silence, Eddie said, “I have to be honest with you.”</p><p>“You didn’t like it?” Richie finished nervously.</p><p>Eddie furrowed his eyebrows again. “No! <em>I loved it</em>. I wasn’t lying about that. It’s just… This wasn’t just a sex thing for me.” Eddie didn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve actually had a crush on you for a really long time.” At this Eddie finally looked up at Richie from underneath those long lashes.</p><p>Richie kissed him passionately, with less urgency than before. Eddie pulled away.</p><p>“<em>Richie</em> – that’s gross! Your dick was just in my mouth!” he cried.</p><p>“I don’t care.” He said dreamily. “I’m just happy. I feel like I’ve liked you forever Eds. This just kind of pushed me over the edge.”</p><p>Eddie smiled wide. “Why couldn’t we have just asked each other out like normal people?” He said, peppering kisses over Richie’s jaw. </p><p>“Fuck being normal, Eds. We’re one of a kind.” Richie gripped Edie’s jaw gently and drew him into a sweet kiss, just exploring one another.</p><p>
  <em>“Th-there they a-are!” </em>
</p><p>Richie an Eddie’s lips separated, but in an unspoken pact (or post coital laziness) they did not move away from each other.</p><p>“Jesus! Why does no one in this group knock?” Richie said exasperatedly. Eddie laughed.</p><p>“What’s g-going on?” Bill questioned.</p><p>Eddie went to answer, but Richie, his voice returned, butted in. </p><p>He eyed the group sincerely. “There’s a perfectly heterosexual explanation for all this.” </p><p>“You don’t need one. I saw your face the minute Eddie arrived. You looked like you wanted to <em>eat him alive</em>.” Stan deadpans, shaking his head as if to get rid of the horrible memory of his best friends wanting to fuck each other.</p><p>“Well it was more like the other way around.”</p><p>“<em>Richie!</em>” Eddie elbowed him harshly. </p><p>Mike grinned. “Good to see nothing’s changed.”</p><p>“Why did you even go looking for us?” </p><p>“Cos you were gone for like ten minutes - duh.” Bev said, looking an odd mixture of amused and proud. “Part of me knew you were fucking though.”</p><p>“Wanted to get an eyeful, Miss Marsh?” chided Richie, wagging his finger at the redhead in question. Bev snorted.</p><p>“<em>Hell yeah</em>. Am I meant to say no to that?” Bev looked incredibly pleased with herself. Ben looked pale.</p><p>“Are y-you guys done? O-Or d-do you want another m-minute?” Bill offered.</p><p>Richie and Eddie looked at each other for a second. Eddie answered, still looking into Richie’s eyes. “Give us a minute.”</p><p>The group sighed and swam away, Stan heatedly claiming he had “called it” since middle school. </p><p>Once they were gone, Eddie kissed Richie again, licking his bottom lip languidly. “I can’t believe I get to just do that now.” Eddie looked amazed. “This is gonna be a repeat thing, right - you and me?”</p><p>“What, like fucking underwater?” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No, <em>asshole</em>, like are we… together?”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Richie said, honestly for once. No Voices, no jokes- it’s just the truth. “I’ve wanted that for a long time, but I was just too scared to think it.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We found our way, Rich.” He kissed Richie once, softly, and settled into an embrace. </p><p>Richie hummed, contentedly. “<em>Thank God</em> we did, Eds. If I had to watch you in those shorts all summer, I think I would be locked up for public indecency by now.” Eddie laughed despite himself, pushing away from Richie’s chest with a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” he complained, shaking his head and swimming away to meet the others close to the surface. </p><p>As Richie watched the sunlight play across his boyfriend’s shoulders, he thought to himself, <em>Yowza, that underwear is doing wonders for Eddie’s ass.</em> And it was true. But most importantly:</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe that ass is mine.</em>
</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! What a ride!</p><p>Do you think underwater blowjobs are possible irl? I toyed with the idea of Richie going to jerk off in the woods, but I couldn't get the concept of Eddie sucking his dick underwater out of my brain - I hope it didn't take you out of the story!</p><p>Please leave kudos; they give me endless warm fuzzies.</p><p>;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>